This application seeks partial support for the 9th International conference on Neural Transplantation and Repair, INTR9, to be held June 8-11, 2005 at the Grand Hotel, Taipei, Taiwan. The conference will provide a much needed multidisciplinary forum for the presentation and critical discussion of the most recent developments in the field of neural transplantation and repair. The conference will focus on repair of neurodegenerative disease and trauma, in particular Parkinson's, Huntington's, and Alzheimer's diseases as well as spinal cord injury and stroke. It will highlight new techniques in translational medicine including stem cell biology and gene therapy. The general theme of the conference is on neural protection and neural repair, particularly as these relate to gene therapy, stem cells, and cell replacement. In particular, there is an international transplant registry and a practice committee that meets during this conference and develops guidelines for clinical practice regarding cell replacement and gene therapy in neuroscience. A broad range of speakers has been sought for this conference, chosen to represent a cross-section of leading scientists in this expanding field. The venue for the ninth international meeting was chosen by an international program committee of the American Society of Neural Transplantation and Repair, and represents the first time the international meeting will be hosted by a Pacific rim nation. Thus, it will provide easier access to a large audience of scientists who may not have been able to attend the prior meetings because of geographical limitations.